


Стайлз? – Стайлз!

by ShinGun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinGun/pseuds/ShinGun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлзу никто не хотел помочь в одном деле. Как же они ошибались. Или, “как Стайлз хотел "посмотреть" на ведьмины руны, но никто не хотел идти с ним”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стайлз? – Стайлз!

**Author's Note:**

> Дерек альфа, Лидия владеет магией, но не банши, она и Стайлз иногда страдают “колдовством”, Дария, как Талия, только я читаю как ДарИю, нежели Дарью. Каннонично неканноничный Джон у нас папа Стилински.

Стайлз всего-лишь хотел посмотреть на ведьмины руны, и может кое-что проверить, но никто не хотел идти вместе с ним. Ну, руны собой представляли камни, разбросанные в лесу, обрисованные закорючками. Может поэтому никто и не соблазнился путешествием в лес поглазеть на камушки невесть где валявшиеся. Конечно, Стайлзу они выдавали более убедительную версию нежелания: у кого-то дела, у кого-то важные дела, а у некоторых выдались ну ужасно важные дела, и никак, прости!  
Побубнив себе под нос, Стайлз решил, что может и один отправиться, а поговорить и обсудить можно и с самим собой, не проблема!  
Чаще пялясь себе под ноги и реже по сторонам, Стайлз брёл по лесу пока не набрёл просеку. Это всё походило на их со Скоттом путешествие по лесу, когда они искали ингалятор, только теперь Стайлзу было намного скучнее. Поэтому когда он выбрел на нужную просеку – это он понял по камням и закорючкам – то ужасно обрадовался и сразу же огорчился. Своим потрясающим открытием ему не было с кем поделиться. Но дабы радость не испарилась совсем он отправился тыкать камни.

Пол дня провозившись с камнями Стайлзу в головы пришла невесёлая мысль о том, что ему не совсем повезло, что его отец был на работе - хоть была и суббота– и никто не пошёл с ним за компанию, поэтому он очень-очень надеялся, что его быстро обыщутся. Ну очень быстро. В принципе можно уже и сейчас.  
Чего он не ожидал, так это, что после такой тело-встряски и падения он останется целым и невредимым. Относительно?  
\---  
Когда шериф вернулся, в доме было тихо и обеда не было. Он понадеялся, что мальчишки поели у Скотта, но уточнить всё же решил – а то он знал какими они бывают, когда заиграются в свои компьютерные игры. Между четвёртым и пятым гудками, на том конце, наконец, соизволили поднять.  
\- Алло? Мистер Стилински? Здравствуйте! Всё хорошо?! – выпалил Скотт, буд-то его оса жалила в задницу.  
\- Да, да, всё в порядке. – усмехнулся Джон – Скотт всегда спаливался. Стайлз спаливался на глупости. – Я просто хотел узнать всё ли у вас в порядке и не здыхаете ли вы ещё без еды со своими приставками.  
\- Эм, шериф, я с Аллисон. – почти чуть не шёпотом сказал Скотт замявшись.  
\- А.. – неловко протянул Джон, - ну ясно, ясно, прости. – понимающе шепнул мужчина. – Может знаешь тогда где Стайлз? – поинтересовался старший Стилински.  
\- Эм, ну, я не уверен - мы не договаривались сегодня встречаться. – протянул парень.  
\- Но может он тебе что-нибудь упоминал, с кем будет, куда пойдёт?  
\- Нет, простите, не припомню, чтоб он что-нибудь планировал. По крайней мере все были заняты, так что..  
“И поэтому ты считаешь, что он благополучно не будет ничего делать?” – горько подумал шериф, но вслух сказал:  
\- Ладно, если что услышишь, скажи, что я спрашивал.  
\- Да, конечно! – воодушевился Скотт, и они закончили связь.  
\- Что-нибудь случилось? – обеспокоенно спросила Аллисон поглаживая Скотта по колену.  
\- Да нет, вроде. Надо Стайлзу позвонить. – протянул парень. Но у него ничего не вышло – друг не отвечал на звонок. Ни на один из них.  
\- Может надо позвонить другим? – через несколько минут бесплодных попыток предложила Аллисон. – Может он с кем-нибудь и просто не слышит? – предположила она, чтоб только успокоить своего парня.  
\- Но с кем бы он мог быть? Все оборотни услышали бы, даже если бы не хотели, а Лидия говорила что-то насчёт покупок и Джексона – верно? – нахмурился Скотт.  
\- Верно. – подтвердила огорчившаяся девушка.  
Они всё таки позвонили на всякий случай Бойду с Эрикой, дозвонились Айзеку узнать не знает ли он чего нового, от чего нарвались на Дерека. Лидии и Джексону они не стали рисковать мешать. Кому звонить ещё - больше не знали. И это было проблемой. Вопрос о местонахождении Стайлза стоял острым ребром под сердцем.


End file.
